


Make me feel alive

by dingdongmyeong



Category: MAS (Korea Band), ONEWE, The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV)
Genre: Android AU, Big Gay Love Story, Harin is an android guys, M/M, android love story, cya is literally always shushing people, dongmyeong is damn loud all the time, dongmyeongie pls;;, kanghyun is always surprised at everything, yonghoon is a robot nerd apparently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingdongmyeong/pseuds/dingdongmyeong
Summary: Kanghyun wasn’t quite sure what to expect when he stepped into Yonghoon’s apartment that week. An artificial drumming program, perhaps, or a self-playing drum kit, like Giwook had imagined.He will say, with certainty, that this was not what he was envisioning.“Meet Harin, everyone,” Yonghoon had announced, voice bubbling over with pride. Beside an awestruck Dongmyeong, sitting on the couch, was a person. Kanghyun blinked once, twice, thrice.No, it wasn't a person, in fact. It was an android.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfiction on ao3;; it took a while to upload but I hope you guys like it! I'll work hard to fill up the ONEWE tag from now on.

_ …     _

Kang Hyunggu could be considered a very simple man to some: he worked an office job, from eight in the morning to four in the afternoon, every day except the weekends. He liked listening to American rock, the classics; KISS, Van Halen, even a little bit of Iron Maiden in there if he was feeling it. He played guitar, too. He had a band with some friends outside of work; they liked to call themselves OneWe.

There were four members, including him: there was Yonghoon, the eldest who worked with robotics for a living. There was also Dongmyeong, his dongsaeng who was a college student looking to be an idol. Finally, there was Giwook, who was a library assistant by day and an underground rapper by night. They were missing a drummer in their little quartet, but they got by, and every performance they had was a whirlwind of fun and adrenaline. But, of course, in there lies the problem. They lacked a drummer.

When Yonghoon offered to fix the problem using his robotics skills, the other three men were nothing less than excited to see what he could whip up in four weeks’ time. Yonghoon was always a bit eccentric; he could both think of and make fantastical objects, so long as there was music and wires jammed into the thing’s very fibres. The other three knew that when it came to Yonghoon’s inventions, it was a rule that you ‘expect the unexpected’. While expectations built up over the four weeks, they continued to practice without a drummer.

The three of them were walking back from the third week’s practice when they finally started to talk about their new “drummer”. 

“What do you think it’ll be?” Giwook’s soft-spoken voice cut through their pensive state as they walked past the bookstore. Kanghyun tapped his chin, thinking for a moment or two, before answering. He said,

“I don’t know, exactly. I know Yonghoon has been working more with computers lately than physical robots, so it might be an artificial drumming program. Something of a GarageBand-type program, maybe?” Giwook shrugged.

“I don’t think he would stray too far from his specialty,” the mint-haired teen replied. “Yonghoon-hyung is better with physically sculpting the robot himself. He might actually modify a drum kit to play itself and then call that our drummer,” he explained. Kanghyun nodded, finding that to be a plausible option.

“Dongmyeong,” Kanghyun called out to the younger, “what do you think it’ll be?” Dongmyeong was grinning and walking animatedly down the sidewalk before he turned dramatically towards them, smile even wider.

“I think it’ll be an android,” he blurts. Giwook, before the older boy can go any further, has to quietly shush him.

“Dongmyeong, we’re in public,” he frets, “we’re disturbing people. Please keep your voice down.” The elder smiles sheepishly, brown bangs falling into his face.

“Sorry,” he giggles. They continue to walk home, chatting idly along the way.

…

After the fourth week of practice, Yonghoon had kindly invited the three of them over to his home for tea, and of course, to showcase his new invention. His bandmates were nothing less than elated, but he wouldn’t be lying if he said he wasn’t excited as well.

Kanghyun wasn’t quite sure what to expect when he stepped into Yonghoon’s apartment that week. An artificial drumming program, perhaps, or a self-playing drum kit, like Giwook had imagined. 

He will say, with certainty, that this was  _ not _ what he was envisioning.

“Meet Harin, everyone,” Yonghoon had announced, voice bubbling over with pride. Beside an awestruck Dongmyeong, sitting on the couch, was a person. Kanghyun blinked once, twice, thrice.

No, it wasn't a person, in fact. It was an android. 

“I was right!” the brunette cheered loudly, prompting Giwook to shush him once again. Kanghyun, however, was frozen in place by the android.

He was absolutely breathtaking; he looked just like a real person. And was he  _ ever  _ handsome. He had brilliant white hair, side parted; it looked soft and shiny, and there were visible black roots that made the hair look more natural. It contrasted with his skin, an olive-toned and tanned graft that looked supple and smooth to the touch. He had a sharp, square jawline and beautiful narrow eyes that were fluttered shut. He was wearing ripped black jeans, a white t-shirt, and a silver chain. The exposure of his thighs, even if he was an android, didn’t fail to make Kanghyun blush.

“Do you like him?” Yonghoon had slyly snuck up behind him and placed his mouth next to his ear. Jumping, Kanghyun moved away from the elder, quickly nodding his head. Yonghoon grinned, walking over to the sitting android. “Let’s power him on, shall we?”

As the eldest gently pressed the button hidden under his shirt, Dongmyeong and Giwook quickly backed away from the android. Kanghyun, however, took a tentative step forward. He was interested in how the new member of their band would react to his presence. Slowly, the android’s eyes started to flutter open, and a tiny smile curled up on his face.

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, I forgot to tell you,” Yonghoon said to his companion, “The four of us are in a band.” Harin turned to his hyung, slightly surprised.   
> “Really?” He gawked, looking at the four of them in surprise. Kanghyun couldn’t quite blame him; they certainly didn’t seem like they were into the band scene. Seeing as him and Giwook were both dressed in button-downs, slacks, and suspenders, he was sure they looked more like stereotypical 90’s nerds rather than a charismatic guitar and bass duo. Dongmyeong and Yonghoon weren’t much better by comparison.  
> “Yeah,” Yonghoon confirmed nonchalantly, “We’re missing a drummer, though.” The other members of the band perked up at this, caught up in the scene despite knowing what was coming next. “Want to join, Harinnie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woop woop chapter 2;;; thank you to those who are reading this; please keep supporting onewe and this work uwu

…

“Oh, Yonghoon-hyung,” the android’s voice sounded chillingly real, groggy with sleep as the he rubbed his eye. “How long was I asleep for?” Yonghoon smiled and patted his shoulder, gently turning him towards Kanghyun, Dongmyeong, and Giwook.  
“You were only asleep for about an hour, you’re okay,” he assured the robot, whose face seemed to soften in relief. He folded his hands in his lap shyly when he saw the other people in the room. He muttered an “okay” and avoided eye contact with the others. Yonghoon quickly made his way over to the other three, and quietly explained the android.  
“He’s one of a kind,” Yonghoon whispered, “I’ve been working on his AI for months. I made it so that he was capable of feeling emotions to a certain extent, and so that he’s able to learn from mistakes. He’s not self-aware yet, though.” The three of them gawked at his prowess, thoroughly impressed. “I plan on working him until he’s fully reproductive; he’s basically a simulation of a human.”  
The three of them nodded, even though Kanghyun was still inwardly screaming in shock. He was in disbelief. Fully reproductive? How would that even work? He had a lot of questions to ask Yonghoon, but the elder had moved away from him. Quietly, Yonghoon padded towards the robot and ruffled his hair.  
“Harinnie,” he suggested, “why don’t you introduce yourself to the boys? They’re my friends.” Harin quickly stood up at his creator’s command and bowed to Kanghyun, Dongmyeong, and Giwook.   
“Hello, everyone,” his deep voice was tinged with shyness, “My name is Ju Harin. I’m Yonghoon-hyung’s roommate; I’ve been living here for a week or so…” he trailed off, becoming suddenly more interested in his feet than the three of them. Kanghyun just couldn’t get over this android. Everything he was doing was just too cute. Rubbing his face to erase his pinkness, he bowed to the android.  
“Hi, Harin,” he greeted tentatively, “I’m Kanghyun; I’ve been a friend of Yonghoon’s since we were in elementary school. It’s nice to meet you,” he added gently. Harin smiled at him; it was nothing but a small, kittenish lip curl, but it made Kanghyun’s pillowy lips widen into a soft smile. Another bow to him, and then he turned to the youngest.  
“Hello, Harin,” the mint-haired teen deeply bowed to the robot, “my name is Giwook.” Harin bowed to him, albeit less deeply than when he bowed to Kanghyun.  
“Hi, Giwook,” He spoke informally to the teen, who cocked his head slightly to the left. Speaking in a reserved tone, he asked,  
“Oh, are you my hyung?” The apparently elder robot nodded.  
“I was born in 1998,” he replied. Giwook nodded and let Dongmyeong, who hopped forward, take the conversation’s reins.  
“Hello, Harin-hyung! My name’s Dongmyeong! I play the keyboard,” the brown-haired boy babbled loudly. Giwook made a move to quiet him again, but was stopped by an affectionate pat on his hip from Dongmyeong.   
“It’ll be fine,” the elder of the two reassured him quietly before continuing. “Anyways, do you play any instruments, hyung?” Harin thought for a moment, before making a passing glance back at Yonghoon, who nodded him on.  
“I played the drums a little in high school,” he mumbled, “I thought it was fun, but I didn’t have enough money for a drum kit after that, so I stopped.” Kanghyun wanted to scream at how cute he was being. He seriously just wanted to wrap a blanket around him and keep him safe. He knew that was a weird thought to have, too, but he didn’t care; Harin was being too cute for him to filter his odd thoughts. Yonghoon came up beside Harin, placing a soft hand on his shoulder once again.  
“Oh, I forgot to tell you,” Yonghoon said to his companion, “The four of us are in a band.” Harin turned to his hyung, slightly surprised.   
“Really?” He gawked, looking at the four of them in surprise. Kanghyun couldn’t quite blame him; they certainly didn’t seem like they were into the band scene. Seeing as him and Giwook were both dressed in button-downs, slacks, and suspenders, he was sure they looked more like stereotypical 90’s nerds rather than a charismatic guitar and bass duo. Dongmyeong and Yonghoon weren’t much better by comparison.  
“Yeah,” Yonghoon confirmed nonchalantly, “We’re missing a drummer, though.” The other members of the band perked up at this, caught up in the scene despite knowing what was coming next. “Want to join, Harinnie?” The android was clearly holding back a grin as he peeped,  
“Can I?”  
That was all it took for Dongmyeong to cheer and tackle Giwook in a celebratory hug. Kanghyun and Yonghoon grinned at the duo, taking note of Giwook’s particularly pink cheeks at the affection. Kanghyun stepped forward and took Harin’s hand into his own, giving it a firm handshake. With a friendly smile, he announced,  
“Welcome to the band, Harin-ah. Glad to have you.”  
The grin that graced their new drummer’s face was more than enough to make him excited for the future they had in store.  
...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started with baby steps: his touches would linger for just a second longer, his eyes would scan the android just a bit more hungrily, he’d even send a subtle wink if he was really feeling himself that day. Harin, it seemed, was taking the hint.
> 
> The android would somehow act more possessive, clingier; wherever there was Kanghyun, Harin was usually not far behind. The guitarist would often catch their drummer staring at him during practice, too, only to have him snap his head in the other direction when their eyes met. And don’t think he didn’t notice Harin’s fleeting touches to his hips and shoulders. Every time it happened, he felt electricity crawl up his spine.
> 
> Even though he was a robot, a creation of his friend’s, at that, Kanghyun couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy this little game of cat and mouse. It made him feel a little impulsive, a bit like a temptor. He wasn’t going to lie, the stress on Yonghoon’s face that night made him a little hesitant to go after Harin; his creator didn’t want him to be gay, so why was he taking advantage of it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is almost done!! One more chapter to go. Thank you for reading;; I'll try and upload other stories soon!

…

Kang Hyunggu was, by all means, a smart man: he knew everything there was to know about rock music, and could at least hold his own against the stupid 1998 desktops they used at his office. He, however, was likely not the first person you’d call to deal with a problem concerning an android. Funnily enough, that was exactly what happened to him. At four o’clock in the morning.

Yonghoon had phoned him in a state of, from what he could infer, absolute crisis, begging him to drive over to his and Harin’s apartment as soon as possible. After almost racing to the apartment in his car, Yonghoon opened the door before he could knock.

The black-haired man’s eyes were droopy and had bags under them, slowly blinking yet wide with panic. Silently, the elder dragged Kanghyun to a large computer monitor hooked up to his crush. Yes, crush was the right word, wasn’t it?

Ever since Harin had joined the band, everyone thought of him less as a robot and more as a friend, a human one. In Kanghyun’s case, those feelings of wanting to protect and love his bandmate only grew stronger. He ended up giving him a lot of physical affection, more than the others, to ease the pent-up feelings a little bit. Harin, slowly but surely, opened up to the crew and even returned some of Kanghyun’s light touches, much to his embarrassment. He really felt like one of the band, and like a real person to Kanghyun. It warmed his heart to feel that way, especially about something Yonghoon worked so hard on.

But now, watching the elder fret over the green lines of text, Kanghyun wasn’t so sure his feelings were a good thing.

“Okay, so, problem,” Yonghoon sputtered, voice cracking, “I messed up Harin’s programming a little bit. Just- just a little bit.” Kanghyun raised a sleepy eyebrow, yawning into his hand. Yonghoon was a genius, how could he have messed up the programming, above all else?

“How so?” He asked gently, not wanting to aggravate the elder any further. The robotics expert ran a hand through his hair and gave the screen another fleeting glance.

“Kanghyun, he’s  _ gay _ .” 

Kanghyun blinked in confusion. He didn’t quite understand. Then again, he didn’t expect to.

“And that’s a problem, because…?” He trailed off, waiting for Yonghoon to finish the statement. The elder sighed in frustration.

“Well, you see, the problem isn’t that he’s gay- well, it is, but not for the reason you think,” he moved his bangs from his eyes, sighing in frustration once more. “Clearly not, since all of us are at least a  _ little _ bit queer, but he- he was supposed to be reproductive,” he ranted, voice cracking. Kanghyun placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, silently prodding him forward. 

“I- I really wanted to see if he could,” Yonghoon trailed away, tears welling in his eyes from stress. He quickly wiped them away and continued to speak. “But I can’t do that now, I- I don’t want to change him…”

Kanghyun pulled his hyung into a hug, shushing him.

“I mean, you and Dongmyeong and Giwook all like him so much how he is, and I just-” 

“Hyung, please,” he said, “It’s not a big deal, remember? He still walks and talks and acts just like you made him to! You did so well.” Kanghyun whispered words of encouragement to the elder, letting him vent out all of his stress. Slowly, Yonghoon calmed down and backed away from the younger, starting to continue his repairs on Harin. Quietly, the elder looked to Kanghyun and smiled, visibly less stressed.

“Thanks, Kanghyunnie.” With a final pat on the back and a soft smile, Kanghyun made his way out of the apartment and back to his car, driving home.

Once he got back to his apartment, he laid down on his bed and thought. Was it really okay to advance on the android? Well, maybe not, but it was probably okay to try.

…

Over the next few days, Kanghyun had slowly,  _ very _ slowly, gotten flirtier with his and Harin’s interactions. It started with baby steps: his touches would linger for just a second longer, his eyes would scan the android just a bit more hungrily, he’d even send a subtle wink if he was really feeling himself that day. Harin, it seemed, was taking the hint.

The android would somehow act more possessive, clingier; wherever there was Kanghyun, Harin was usually not far behind. The guitarist would often catch their drummer staring at him during practice, too, only to have him snap his head in the other direction when their eyes met. And don’t think he didn’t notice Harin’s fleeting touches to his hips and shoulders. Every time it happened, he felt electricity crawl up his spine. 

Even though he was a robot, a creation of his friend’s, at that, Kanghyun couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy this little game of cat and mouse. It made him feel a little impulsive, a bit like a temptor. He wasn’t going to lie, the stress on Yonghoon’s face that night made him a little hesitant to go after Harin; his creator didn’t want him to be gay, so why was he taking advantage of it? 

Another early morning, this time at three, Yonghoon’s number flashed across his phone’s screen. Picking it up quickly, his hyung’s voice immediately started coming through from the other side of the line.

“So… Want to give me a reason why you’re flirting with our drummer?” Flinching a bit away from the phone, Kanghyun’s eyes widened. He was a little surprised that Yonghoon had caught on so early. To be fair, he was being  _ very  _ obvious- he only ever played around with Harin like that. Trying to come up with a quick response, he choked out,

“Uh, I- I- what?” He could hear laughter from the other line; it was light-hearted, but not mocking, just a few quiet chuckles.

“Come on, don’t think I didn’t notice,” Yonghoon said, “and even if I hadn’t, Harin’s been telling me  _ all  _ about it.”

Kanghyun flushed red, trying to keep cool. Of course, he was still a mess when he tried to speak, but it was an effort all the same.

“Well, uh, I do- I do kinda like him, so-” The blonde clapped a hand over his mouth. Why, why,  _ why  _ did he say that? God, he was such a mess. Yonghoon let out another chuckle. 

“Well, I figured that too,” he simpered, making Kanghyun pout on his side of the phone. The elder sighs, making the mood a bit more serious. “Just- I don’t know if Harin knows how he feels yet. He’s definitely a little confused,” he explains. Kanghyun nods, even though the elder can’t see it, and responds with a hum.

“I don’t have anything against you continuing, Kanghyunnie, just don’t tease him too much. It’ll get too hard for the both of you eventually.” Another hum from Kanghyun, then a quick goodbye. 

Kanghyun set his phone aside after hanging up, then laid down on his bed to think. Now that he knew Yonghoon was okay with it, he felt reassured, but he didn’t quite know what Yonghoon meant with his last remark. He was drawing a blank on what it could’ve meant; it was just harmless touching, wasn’t it? It was a way to channel his feelings; for now, it was okay.

…

The game between Kanghyun  and Harin continued like usual the next morning, but with an assurance, an added boldness from both sides. Grazes turned to touches, touches turned to holds. Everything felt like a rush, a burst of adrenaline; it felt good.

Soon, he easily bored of the normal brushes of fingers against his, and it was hard to keep his feelings in check with just that. He had to up the ante.

He started to gently touch Harin’s face, feigning innocence and lying about mayonnaise stains on the side of the drummer’s mouth just to get his paws on the man’s pretty face. It was soft, tentative; a way for them to raise the stakes without toeing the line of going too far. Not long after, he could start to feel the soft brushes of long fingers on his cheeks, setting them on fire in their hesitant wake. He couldn’t sit still, shuffling his hips whenever his friend was near, feeling his face burn with fluster. He could feel himself starting to lose grip on his dominance, but at this point, it didn’t seem like such a bad thing.

…


End file.
